The invention relates to a motorcycle frame structure and more specifically, to frame structures having integral fuel tanks.
Most motorcycles include a frame assembly to which an engine, transmission, and fuel tank are mounted. U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,774 discloses a frame assembly in which fuel is stored within the frame structure to save room. With such a design, a separate fuel tank is not required.
The present invention is an improvement over the combination frame and fuel tank disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,774. The present invention provides a motorcycle including a frame having a steering head, a rear wheel interconnected with the frame for rotation with respect to the frame, a steering assembly pivotably mounted to the steering head; and a front wheel rotatably mounted to the steering assembly.
The frame also includes a fuel storage unit that is adapted to contain motorcycle fuel. A separating wall is disposed between the fuel storage unit and the steering head to prevent fluid communication between the fuel storage unit and the steering head. The steering head includes a stress focusing structure for separating the steering head from the fuel storage unit and leaving the separating wall substantially intact to contain fuel within the fuel storage unit in response to a predetermined force being applied to at least one of the steering assembly and the front wheel.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims, and drawings.